The Ultimate Serial Killer
by FreakyAssPerson
Summary: Victor Zsasz finally has the power to go on his greatest killing spree yet, where he kills the heroes and heroines of the DC Universe. Will anyone be able to stop him? Warning: This story is really messed up and includes gore and torture.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: It begins

Victor Zsasz had just escaped Arkham and made it back to his hideout underground. He could finally continue his killing spree but honestly, he was hesitant. What's the point of continuing to kill if Batman and the Bat Family would stop him everytime? He needed a plan, a plan to kill all of them. No, not just them but all superheroes in the world. But how on earth could he manage that? With people like Superman, Supergirl, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, and many more who could kill him with their finger, there's no possible way he could ever accomplish such a feat.

* * *

He put on a hoodie and some new pants and shoes to disguise himself so he could take a walk. He was walking through the park thinking about how he should go about things, when he accidently stepped on something. He looked and it seemed like a small crystal that was now cracked, themn suddenly a red aura blew out of the crystal and there began red mist. As the red mist faded away, standing in front of Zsasz was a human sized version of the moster known as Trigon.

 **"You there, you have freed me. What is your name?" Trigon said**

"V-Victor Zsasz sir. A-Aren't you Trigon?" Zsasz stuttered, he was actually terrified. He had heard of Trigon before and he didn't know what he would do to him.

 **"I thank you Victor Zsasz for freeing me. As you see, right now I am nowhere near my full power. In order for me to gain more power is to kill. I know you have a lust for killing so how about this, I will give you a special seal that seals away anyone's ability and their will to fight. They will become weak and helpless, and you can place the seal on their head for it to work. It even works for people like Superman, as they will no longer be immune to anything. What I need you to do is kill, kill powerful heroes so I can gain more power than ever before. Except for Raven, I want to handle her myself. I will also grrant you immortality so you don't get yourself killed. Do this for me, and you will forever be immortal and can continue your killing spree. Deal?" Trigon stated**

"Deal! Deal! Deal!" Zsasz said anxiously

Trigon then gave Zsasz what he promised him and Zsasz couldn't wait to start. He would capture the Bat Family and kill and torture them one by one in front of each other. He just needed to find them first and he already had an idea.

* * *

After getting on a roof and shinging the bat symbol in the sky he waited and hid. He would not budge until someone showed up. After about 5 minues he was expecting Batman but instead got Batgirl, oh well it didn't matter to him. She was looking confused until Zsasz revealed himself with a hoodie, covering his face. He put on a fake voice and told her that some thugs were trying to kill him and they would be up any minute. Batgirl then stood by the door ready for a fight, with her back turned to Zsasz, bad move. Zsasz used all his strength to strike her in the back of the head with a crowbar, and then quickly placed the seal on her head. He tied her up and carried her to his van, and then drove to his hideout.

* * *

"Raven are you sure you dropped it here?"

"Yes Starfire I'm positive, it was right here in this exact area. If it's gone, then we are doomed." Raven said

"Raven just calm down, maybe you dropped it somewhere else, let's continue looking before we jump to conclusions." Starfire said

"Right" Raven responded, still nervous that _he_ may be on the loose.

* * *

Batgirl woke up hours later, scared and confused. She tried standing but felt incredibly weak. She noticed that her clothes and even mask were still on, though she was still tied up and had tape covering her mouth. Later Zsasz walked in to greet her.

"Hello Batgirl, nice to have you here. Do not worry, the rest of the Bat Family will soon join you but until then I will not do anything to harm you, yet. I will feed you and keep you clean, but when the time comes I will torture you in front of you family and make them suffer." Zsasz said, walking away.

Batgirl was now officially terrified, she's been in tons of these situations before but she never felt so weak and helpless. She didn't even have the will to do anything, it was almost as if there was a seal blocking off her entire fighting spirit. She just hoped that Robin or Batman would stop him, which she had no doubts that they could. I mean they've done it numerous times so what could go wrong?

 **I am finished with the chapter so I hope you guys enjoy I guess. This story will get really messed up in the future and a lot of heroes and heroines will die, but Zsasz will be stopped eventually. Until then**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fall of The Bat Family

It had been a week since Batgirl's abduction and the team had been looking for her all over the place. Zsasz would cut her for each day until the entire Bat Family was there, and soon one of them would be joining. The Huntress was fighting some thugs around the area Zsasz was in. As soon as she took out the last one he placed the seal on her back and she quickly turned around but suddenly felt incredibly weak. Zsasz punched her in the gut and took her to his hideout where he tied her up and had her in a cage next to Batgirl. He went and cut Huntress on her thigh making her scream.

"Day 1" he said as he went out to search for more victims.

After about two days Zsasz came in with Damien Wayne and was soon also tied up and thrown in a cage.

"You realize how much of a bad idea this is right?" Damien said

"I hear you like to talk a lot, you won't be talking once I'm done with you." Zsasz said

Suddenly Batwoman and Nightwing bust through his doors. They were able to follow the tracker Damien carried.

"It's over Zsasz!" Nightwing said

"Good thing I've done some training as well." Zsasz said as he ran towards Nightwing dodged a punch and placed the seal on his back while he dodged a kick from Batwoman by grabbing her leg and slamming her on the ground the placing a seal on her back.

"I know you're here Batman." Zsasz said

"So that's how you do it, that seal somehow weakens them." Batman said

"You're next." Zsasz said

"I doubt it." Batman replied

"Don't get cocky! Trigon made me immortal as well as enhancing my strength, speed, and reflexes!" Zsasz shouted with anger

"Trigon?" Batman said as Zsasz threw knifes at him but he cancled them out with his batarangs that Zsasz just ran through and threw a punch at Batman which he blocked but was still pushed back a little. Zsasz sweeped under Batman and tried stomping on him but he rolled out of the way and shocked Zsasz with on of his electronics. Batman then went to go free the others but suddenly felt weak as the seal was placed on his back.

"Did I forget to mention he gave me the ability to recover quickly?" Zsasz said smiling and tying Batman up. He started with Damien, ripping his throat out and shoving it down Nightwings throat. He then took Batwoman and slit her throat and gauged out her eyes. He took Huntress and gutted her bare stomach and threw her flesh and remains into his pool of sharks. He took Batgirl and threw her into a pool of acid watching her melt. This was done all in front of Batman.

"Now's your turn." Zsasz said as he took Batman and tossed him to his hungry pack of wolves that ate him alive.

"Now I feel so much better! I guess it's time to move to Gotham's villains now." Zsasz said


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Cat Burglar's End

Zsasz was carrying a new victim to his hideout, a celebrity girl. Her name was Shaundi, a gangster turned celebrity from a city called Stilwater. He thought she looked beautiful on TV but was even more in real life.

"You'll never get away with this, Boss is gonna kick your ass." The girl said as she was stood up by Zsasz.

He took the chainsaw and sliced her clean in half, while doing so he noticed a burglary on the news from the notorious Catwoman. Zsasz immediately saw his new target and made it his goal to kill make sure he was ready, he drove to the richest jewelery store at night and waited for the cat bitch. He waited every night for her and before she left Gotham for good she came here as this would be her last heist. She snuck in, grabbed all the jewelery and put it in her bag. and began to make her escape before the alarm sounded. She made it to her apartment and started packing, before dodging a knife thrown at her.

"Zsasz? What the hell do you want!" She yelled

"Your life!" He screamed running at her and jumping over before she could land a kick and punching her the face, kicking her stomanch, then tripping her up and placing the seal on her. He took all her earnings shoved them down her throat, even the diamonds. She eventually died as he took her body, drove to the zoo and threw her in the lions den. About a week later he walked into his hideout with the notorious Johnny Gat, also from Stilwater.

"You have no idea who you're messing with." Were Johnny's last words before Zsasz gutted him like a fish.


End file.
